A Children's Game
by chihiro hiroshima
Summary: Jigsaw's game hasn't ended...It only just began, but with a different start... my own version of saw; please don't criticize, it's only an experiment lol It may be a T-M
1. The Hunt Begins

Welcome to my new fanfic

**Welcome to my new fanfic! And now, I will be turning over a new leaf. For my past stories, I have been making romance and adventure/romance stories. Now, I'll be trying my luck with horror…bloody horror :). And I will experiment with Saw.**

**This is my version of Saw. I wont be following the characters, but the story plot is the same as the movie. Hope you like it ******

/

**A Children's Game**

/

**The Hunt Begins**

/

The heavy rain thudded against the windows of the Strandom asylum as a girl about 13 years old sat on a her bed, huddling under the blood-stained sheets with her back against the splintered wooden headboard, reading a musty collection of fairytales.

Her fingers traced over the yellowed page as she read every word with a mix of both interest and disinterest.

"_And they all lived happily ever after…" _muttered Sarah Vladimir. Her lips parted into an evil grin. She closed the heavy book.

"It's too bad the people who've crossed the Vladimirs haven't had happy endings," she said smirking.

The Vladimirs have been charged with murder and arson several times ever since Sarah was 8 years old. But being in prison hasn't held them back. They were as clever as they were insane. They once even killed all their cellmates in one night. That is why they were placed into Strandom, one of the most highly secured asylums in all of America that only hold the most dangerous and insane criminals (some of which have died by whatever reason, either by starvation or suicide)

No one has ever broken out of here. Ever.

Until now.

Still wearing the evil grin on her face, Sarah slid off the bed and swiftly made it her way to the heavily bolted door. She took her worn out, one-eyed teddy bear and took out a razor blade from the bear's overalls.

Flicking the blade open, she jabbed the blade into the little slot between the door and the wall and worked her way downwards slowly and silently. Since the state didn't bother to upgrade the security technology of the asylum, the only security they had left was heavy metal. Unfortunately, they haven't figured out the brilliance of any Vladimir.

As soon as she heard a faint click from inside the door, Sarah silently pushed the heavy door open and crept outside.

Two floors up, she did the same process to another heavy door and it opened without so much as a creak. Inside sat a boy about 16, staring through the broken window, blood trickling his arm.

"I knew you would figure it out one day," murmured the boy. Sarah smiled.

"Why couldn't you do it?" she asked. The boy gazed at his bleeding arm.

"The blade broke," he said "While I was trying to fit it in the hole…"

"Next time, use a thinner one," replied Sarah "Come on Jonathan, let's go."

The boy turned to her and grinned evilly, his long black hair concealing the cut on his lip.

"Yes lets," he whispered.

/

The top floor held only the most insane and dangerous of the residents here. There were only three people here; two men and a woman. One man died while the woman was still here, cackling her head off.

The second man, though, didn't make a sound.

Many presumed him dead, but that wasn't the case of Sarah and Jonathan.

The door they tried to open was a little bit difficult than their own. Sarah, who was left to solve the door, used thin knife after thin knife to open the door, but it remained locked.

She heard footsteps coming from the stairs. She froze and listened carefully, but calmed down as she recognized her brother's footsteps.

"Where were you?" she demanded.

"I took care of the so called 'guards'," he replied as he dumped the empty revolver into a bag and wiped his knife on his shirt "How are we doing?"

"Stupid door won't open," muttered Sarah trying to clean off the scratch marks on her blade. Rolling his eyes, he took out a grenade and bit off the tab. Pulling Sarah to a corner, Jonathan waited for the explosion.

It wasn't so strong, but it was able to shake the whole floor. Bits of ceiling came down from the impact.

"Are you crazy?!" hissed Sarah.

"Relax," replied Jonathan "All the guards are dead remember?"

"You could've killed daddy!" she said angrily.

"Now THERES a shocker," said Jonathan rolling his eyes again. They slowly made their way towards the room. The door was on the ground and the hole lead to a dark and haunted room.

"Father?" called Jonathan.

"I'm here son," replied a soft voice.

"Come on daddy, I wanna go home," said Sarah in a spoiled voice "Let's go hunting again!" She picked up a top hat on the side table and waved it in the air.

A man wearing a tight straight jacket on the far side of the room smiled evilly and looked up at his children with evil glee.

/

"So father, who do we hunt first?" asked Jonathan as they stepped out of the car, whose tires were red from the people they ran over.

"How about the president?" suggested Sarah hugging her teddy bear tightly.

"You wish," said Jonathan playfully reaching for the bear. Sarah quickly drew out her blade.

"Touch Francis and one of your fingers comes off," she warned. Jonathan smirked, cocking his gun.

"Children, stop!" commanded their father, Isaac "You are not here to kill each other. We are here to silence people."

"You didn't answer my question yet," said Jonathan "Who do we silence?"

"The president sounds fun," suggested Sarah again.

"No Sarah," said Isaac disapprovingly "But, you do know the 6 richest families in this neighbor hood, don't you?"

"Why them?" asked Sarah, still sour that her choice wasn't picked.

"Yeah they haven't done anything scandalous yet," agreed Jonathan.

"Remember our motto children," reminded Isaac "There is not such thing as justice. No one is innocent. Everyone is a criminal."

He took out the dusty house keys and fitted one into the rusty lock. The inside of the mansion looked dark and empty. The children grinned ready to open the secrets hidden in the house once again.

"Let the hunt begin," whispered Isaac as he turned the key.

/

**Hope you liked it!! Oh yeah, don't forget to give suggestions if I need to improve. NO flames accepted. Thanks! ******

**P.S. Its just the beginning. It isn't like Saw yet, but just wait. It will become like it in the succeeding chapters. And the cut on Jonathan's lip is like the cuts on the Joker's lips in the Dark Knight. I won't say why though. :) **


	2. Baby Birds

Ok, so the victims or "prey" will be mentioned here

**Ok, so the victims or "prey" will be mentioned here. It will be surprising. As in, they won't be as old as you think they are. Ha! I just spoiled you. Aren't I nice? But I wont give anymore info :) **

**Remember to comment!**

**/**

**Baby Birds**

**/**

The bell rang for lunch and students came pouring out of their classrooms and into the cafeteria. Everything seemed fine for everyone in the school. But for Jamie, who was sleepily stuffing his things into his locker, it was just another day seeing his best friends do their regular, and rather disturbing activities.

Except for one particular person though.

As he shut his locker door closed, a face appeared beside him. It was a girl his age who had blonde hair and blue eyes. She smiled slyly.

"You made me wait," she whispered. Jamie jumped, spilling his things all over the floor.

"Lindsay!" he exclaimed dropping to his knees. Lindsay laughed and helped him with his things. At one point, their hands touched. Jamie's cheeks instantly flamed. _Wait…what's wrong with me…?_

"Are you ok?" said Lindsay looking at him strangely. Apparently, Jamie was staring at their hands for 5 minutes.

"Huh…what? Oh yeah…" murmured Jamie. Blushing, he returned his things in his locker and briskly went out to the courtyard, where their usual place for lunch was.

Something sickening immediately caught his eye. His two best friends, Trish and Carter, who were now officially hooked up, were making out on the stone table where they usually ate.

"Ugh," said Lindsay "Don't you hate seeing this everyday?"

"It never gets old," said Jamie rolling his eyes. He picked up a pebble and threw it at Carter. It hit him squarely on the head. The couple looked up, scoffing.

"A tap would've been nice!" exclaimed Carter.

"You don't suppose a pull would've been nicer?" asked Jamie, walking towards them. Lindsay, smirking, followed after.

"Sorry," apologized Trish, gazing lovingly at Carter "I just love this boy to bits." She stroked his chin. Carter raised his eyebrows suggestively. Jamie looked as if he was going to be sick.

"PDA much?" laughed Lindsay breaking the moment. Trish just giggled.

"Hey, have you seen Derek and Sam?" asked Carter "They were supposed to be here like 20 minutes ago."

"They're probably arguing again," said Trish rolling her eyes.

"It's a wonder how they could stay a couple for a month—" began Lindsay when the sound of two people shouting met their ears.

"Ugh I can't believe you!" shrieked Sam, a dirty-blonde girl, storming away from a chestnut colored haired boy "I had enough with your lies!"

"I'm not freaking lying!" shouted Derek storming after her "Stop being such a brat!"

"I wouldn't be if you would stop being a player!" retorted Sam, her wavy hair trailing behind her as she half ran away.

"How many times do I have to tell you?! Alana is my cousin!" hollered Derek angrily. _Oh boy…_thought Jamie_ This is going to get ugly._

"Oh here we go again with the excuses!" whined Sam throwing her hands up in the air "First, that girl Jessica was your half-sister, second, that other one Anna was your soccer mate, third, that girl Mandy was your family friend! I can't take this anymore! We're through!" And then, she left, leaving Jamie, Lindsay, Trish and Carter to stare shocked and surprised at the scene.

"Wow,' was all Carter could say.

"I knew they would have arguments, but I never knew that it would end up this bad," said Lindsay shaking her head. Suddenly, the bell rang for class. Sighing and groaning, they all picked up their things and headed back to the building.

As Jamie was slinging his lunch pack over his shoulder, he heard a small noise like paper dropping. He looked behind him and saw that there was, indeed, a small paper folded into a small tight rectangle.

Curious, he picked it up and unfolded it. Inside, there was a note, just a very short one, written in neat cursive, like it was a formal letter.

_Baby birds tend to fall out of their nests early, _it read. Nothing else followed. There wasn't even any signature. Then, he noticed a small blot on the corner, which looked suspiciously like blood. But thinking it was just a figment of his imagination, he stuffed the note in his pocket and ran to the building, hoping someone would help him understand this vague and mysterious message.

/

The bell rang for dismissal and, just like lunch, everyone began pouring out of their classrooms like running water. It has been two whole hours and yet, Jamie didn't have a clue as to what the message meant.

_Maybe someone just wrote it for literature class, _thought Jamie as walked out of his classroom.

Just a few feet away, something sickening reached his eyes once again. The couple was making out again against the lockers, only this time, Carters fingers were trailing down the side of Trish's thigh, and she seemed to like it.

"Gross! Get a room why don't you!" hollered Jamie to them. The couple looked up and sighed exasperatedly. Finally, they departed.

_They just can't get enough of each other, _thought Jamie as he twisted his combination on the locker. When he opened it, something fell out. It was yet another folded piece of paper. Curious and rather suspicious, he opened it and read it.

_Baby birds tend to fall out of their nests early._

It was the same message, only this time, it was written in messily, as if the writer was in a hurry. And what really gave him goose bumps was that there were big blots of red around the paper. It was like the writer was bleeding while writing the note.

_Is this some kind of sick joke? _wondered Jamie angrily. _This is not funny at all…_

He crumpled the paper, threw it into the trashcan and hastily walked away.

/

It was already 8 in the evening and Jamie was already going insane. As soon has he got home, the whole house was flooded with notes that all said the same thing.

_Baby birds tend to fall out of their nests early._

They were everywhere, on the ceiling, on the floor, tacked on tapestries and paintings, taped to vases and on the TV. There were even messages painted on the walls. And each one of them had the color red on it.

Out of rage and terror, he ripped off all the notes off, started a fire and threw them all in. He also tried scrubbing off the painted walls but no avail. By six o'clock, the house was free from notes.

It has been 2 whole hours and yet Jamie still sat there, hugging his knees tightly. _What's going on? _He wondered frantically, _why is this happening to me?_

Suddenly, the phone rang loudly in the silence. Jamie's heart bounded in his chest and he shot a look at the phone. Trembling, he reached for it and pressed the call button.

"H-hello?" he stammered. There was no answer. Instead, there was a slow raspy breathing on the other line.

"Hello?" he answered again. Suddenly, the breathing slowly turned into laughter, a crazed maniacal laughter. The laughter grew louder and then the line got cut.

Jamie, after hesitating for a few seconds, slammed the phone down and ran away to farthest corner of the house. There he sat, trembling like a mouse.

Then, the phone nearest him began to ring. He couldn't bring himself to answer it. _Damn it Jamie! You're 14! Get a hold of yourself! _But no matter how hard he tried, he didn't have the courage to answer it.

Finally, on about the 5th ring, he answered it.

"Who the hell is this? If this is a joke—" he shouted at the receiver.

"Jamie! It's me, Lindsay!" said Lindsay's voice on the other line. Jamie breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are you ok?' asked Lindsay.

"No," said Jamie between breaths "Lindsay, something's going on here…"

"I know," she said quietly "You got the messages too?"

"Yeah and they're driving me crazy!" he said exasperatedly, but a revelation struck him "Wait…you got the messages?"

"Yeah," said Lindsay, whispering now "And Carter, Trish, Sam and Derek all told me that they got them too…" Suddenly, there was a rattling sound from the other end.

"Who's there?" said Lindsay. Jamie started to get worried.

"Who is that…?" asked Jamie.

"I don't…" began Lindsay when there was a sound of a door bursting open.

'What's going on there?" demanded Jamie.

"Who are you?" said Lindsay distantly. Then, there was a piercing scream and the line got cut. Everything was still until the sound of the maniacal laughter reached his ears.

Closing the phone, he dashed to his room and locked it. It was very dim here and was surrounded by a thousand candles. Jamie went for the switch, but it was broken. Suddenly, he was met by a horrible surprise.

His closet was open his clothes were in a mess. There were also bloodstains splattered on each of them. On the side mirrors, pictured of his friends were taped there and they too were covered in blood. And across the mirror there was a message.

_Baby birds tend to fall out of their nests early_

Scared out of his wits, he was going to close the closet when out of the corner of his eye, he saw a dark shadow lurking in the corner. It looked like a little girl, so he thought it was harmless. Big mistake.

When he turned around, the girl drew out a lead pipe and advanced towards him. She took a blow and everything went black.

/

**Hope you liked it! Yeah, they're 14 (I didn't really include that info much in the chapter so I'm telling you now). Not that old eh? Yeah well, my mind works that way :) **


	3. The Cutters Trap

I will now introduce the TRAPS

**I will now introduce the TRAPS. :). I'm doing my best to make it a gory blood mess, so if you don't like it then give me tips or suggestions on how to make it BLOODIER :)**

**/**

**Chapter Three: The Cutters Trap**

**/**

Lindsay woke up with a start and found herself in what looked like a huge kitchen. Breathing hard, she also noticed that she was hanging by her wrists held together by a chain. She looked down and expected to see the floor, but instead saw something that looked like a huge cylindrical pot with multiple saws inside.

Then she realized.

It was a meat grinder. Those kinds that slice pigs and cows up until they're just cubes or organs. She gulped and began panicking in her head. _What the hell do I do??_

Then suddenly, she heard static like static from the radio. She looked to her side and saw speakers one each side. The static became louder and the finally she heard a voice. It sounded like a little girls.

"Hello Lindsay," came a sweet yet sinister voice from the speakers "Welcome to the Vladimir house. Right now you are in the kitchen. Beautiful isn't it?"

Lindsay looked around. It was hardly what you would call beautiful. Everything was made out of rock and metal, and they were both slowly rusting and piling up with moss.

"Of course, it's not that beautiful anymore since we abandoned it for 4 years," said the voice almost sympathetically.

"Who the hell are you?" demanded Lindsay, her arms growing tired from the strain of hanging up. She then heard some thing like a high-pitched cold laugh.

"You are such a dunce Lindsay," said the voice "And I thought you would know since I said 'Vladimir house'." Then it struck her.

"Sarah Vladimir?!" she exclaimed incredulously. Sarah laughed again, only this time it sounded like more like a cackle.

"Francis, she really is stupid!" she said gloatingly to her teddy bear and then turned her attention back to Lindsay "Oh and don't glare at me like that. I hate it when people do that." Lindsay was surprised. She can see me?

"Aren't you supposed to be—" began Lindsay.

"In the asylum mourning my death blah, blah, blah," said Sarah drolly "Well for your information, I escaped with my family. Why do you think I'm here?"

"B-but you're just—"

"13? Oh Lindsay, you've never too old or young to do something huge such as murder," said Sarah evilly. She giggled then after a while gave a cry of glee.

"I'm forgetting you're in the trap!" she giggled to herself "Now I can tell you what to do. But first let me tell you why you are here."

"You've been living 14 years thinking life is something to just take for granted. Have you even _tried _living life? It's supposedly a hard road to travel, but you treat it like it's the easiest thing in the world. Or maybe it's because your family treats you like nothing?" Lindsay became really pissed at her because she made it sound mocking.

"What do I have to do to get out of here?" asked Lindsay through gritted teeth.

"After this speech, you will be lowered into this meat grinder which will start once this speech also ends. You have approximately 15 minutes before the meat grinder…well, how do you put it? Cut you up? You'll finally get to try a piece of life!" She laughed. Lindsay began panicking.

"Again, you have 15 minutes." And then the speakers turned off. Suddenly, the hook holding her chains began to go lower. And the sound of saws whirring reached her ears. _Oh my God I'm gonna die!!_

_Lindsay don't panic, _she told herself, but when she looked down again, a rush of panic waved through her body again.

_Holy crap…holy crap…_ she thought panicking. Then she thought of something.

As her feet were nearing the opening of the grinder, she began swinging back and forth and sure enough, the chain began moving forward inch by inch. Her feet were slowly entering the mouth and the force of the saws was vibrating through her shoes.

Yet she still pushed on and tried to move the chain off. In the process though, her shoe fell off and was immediately sliced to bits. Terrified for her life, she moved the chain a little bit more until finally it came off.

But then sadly, her feet caught on the edge of the grinder and she fell.

Screaming, she fell from the top of the grinder, which was about 50 feet high. _Oh God I AM gonna die!!_

Suddenly, she felt that she landed on something soupy and slimy. She swam up and gasped for breath. Then she screamed shrilly.

She was in a great vat of animal intestines, mostly cow and pig intestines. She eve realized sickly that some of the "soup" entered her mouth. She hastily got out of the vat and landed on the cold ground.

_Oh god, where's the exit? Don't tell me there's no exit… _She desperately tried to look for a door or something. Finally, as she was about to give up, she saw a door and a key hanging from a string.

Staggering, she pulled off the key and advanced to the door. Being tired as she is, she failed to notice that the door said DO NOT ENTER.

Once she unlocked the door, it opened it a sheet of black. Lindsay immediately thought it was a dark hallway so she stepped in. Unfortunately, there was no floor.

An unexpected wave of surprise waved through her body as she took a step. The next thing she knew was that she was falling again; only it was a higher drop.

Fortunately, when she slammed onto the floor, it didn't kill her. But as soon as she hit the ground, she heard clamping noises and saw that her feet and legs were chained again.

Then she heard swooshing sounds, like something big was swinging back and forth. Then she felt a sharp pain on her limbs. She looked at her arm and, to her horror, it was slowly being sliced by a small pendulum. The same thing was happening to her other arm and her two legs.

She then found herself screaming in pain. But there was no one was around to help her. Her blood was spurting, splashing and spilling on her clothes and the pain was becoming too much to handle.

Then she heard a sound, but it seemed a bit hidden by a wall of static. It sounded like cruel laughter and she thought she heard someone say "…look at her predicament…"

But she couldn't concentrate anymore. The pain was fogging her senses and she was on the verge of feeling numb. Then she saw something glinting on the side, but she didn't know what it was.

By now, her limbs were just a muscle tissue away from being separated. Once the very last tissue was sliced off, and after a very loud scream of pain, she thought it was finally over. But to her horror, the glint turned out to be an even bigger pendulum and it immediately swung down. IT was picking up speed quickly.

Lindsay had no other choice so she braced herself for the blow.

And that was it. The pendulum had deeply sliced her throat. In the distance, though no one heard, the laughter continued to grow into a shrieking cackle.

"Francis, did you see?" said Sarah gasping from laughter "I don't think that girl could even read!"

/

**Yes, the very first trap. Hope you liked it! Oh yeah, let me tell you something. In that room, there was another door opposite the door that led to the pendulum place. And that was the door to her freedom. Oh well, that's how horror stories are I guess :) **


	4. The Bedroom Trap

**Sorry if it took so long before I made this chapter. School took over of course. This trap isn't as bloody as the previous. But it is similar to the trap of Lawrence and Adam in the first movie.**

**///**

**The Bedroom Trap**

**///**

Carter's eyes shot open after a long time and he found himself sprawled on the floor of a musty bedroom. Breathing hard, he tried to at least raise himself from the dirty floor and sit down properly. It took him a few minutes to realize that he was holding a kitchen knife, which, to his surprise, was surprisingly clean.

"Carter…?' came Trish's voice from the other side of the bed. Carter immediately got up and tried to look over, but Trish was already pulling at the bed sheets to raise herself up.

"Baby! Are you ok?" asked Carter as he helped her to her feet.

"Oh…yeah," said Trish dazedly "Where the hell are we?"

"Some weirdo bedroom," replied Carter hugging her tightly. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Trish holding a gun loosely. He let go of her almost immediately.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Why are you holding a gun…?" asked Carter, backing away slowly.

'Why are you holding a knife?" asked Trish in return noticing that he was still clutching the kitchen knife.

"I just found it my hand when I woke up," replied Carter staring at his knife.

"Me too," said Trish "And I found bullets in my pocket too…" Right after she finished speaking, they both heard the loud sound of static behind them. They turned around and saw a TV set, the screen crackling with static.

After a few minutes, the screen cleared and it revealed a young man, possibly 16 years old, sitting there and looking directly at them. His eyes were dark and unmoving and his lips curled into a grin, not forgetting the fact that the edge of his lip was scarred.

"Hello Trish and Carter," he said, his voice crackling from the static "Welcome to the Vladimir house."

"Hey, aren't you…?" asked Carter trying to remember the familiar face. Suddenly, Trish gasped.

"Oh my God, you're—" she said in a near scream but was interrupted by a laugh.

"Yes, I am Jonathan Vladimir," replied Jonathan, finding this quite amusing "Eldest Vladimir child and next line for the Vladimir throne."

"Weren't you supposed to be in the nut house?" asked Carter. Jonathan rolled his eyes.

"Yes I was supposed to be in that so called 'nut-house-'," said Jonathan making air quotes "But I'm out now, right? I can do whatever…I…want." He said those last words so menacingly that Trish grabbed Carter's arm almost immediately.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Carter, panicking internally.

"For the fun of it," said Jonathan in a mocking tone "Besides, you two need to be silenced. You committed very serious crimes."

"Like?" demanded Carter.

"Adultery," said Jonathan almost immediately.

"But we haven't—" protested Trish when Jonathan laughed outright at the speaker. Static rushed to their ears.

"I know you haven't committed adultery you fools," he said "You two are just on the brink of losing your morality. What would your parents say?" At that moment, the TV screen shifted to their parents, who were tied up in a room.

"MOM! DAD!" they screamed in unison. They ran to the screen and placed their hands on it, as if trying to grasp them through the screen. Jonathan, though not seen, laughed at them.

"Be thankful," he said "At least you have the room you two always wanted." He cackled menacingly.

"What the hell are you gonna do to them?" asked Carter in utmost rage.

"Technically," said Jonathan "It's what you're gonna do to them."

"What?" asked Trish in confusion.

"You see," began Jonathan "At 6:00, a bomb will go off where your parents are. It will only be defused if one of you is dead before that time. The gun and knife in your hands will serve was your tools. In fact, everything in this room can serve as a tool." There was a pause, as if Jonathan looked at something. "You have 60 minutes. Let's see who you love more." With that, the TV shut off and they were all alone.

"So…we have to kill each other…?" asked Trish.

"I…I guess so…" said Carter, looking very worried.

"But…I don't wanna kill you," said Trish reaching for his hand almost instantly. Carter clasped it in return.

"Don't worry," he said soothingly "We'll think of something." And so, they racked their brains to think of how to fool a Vladimir into thinking that one of them was dead. But no matter how hard they tried, they couldn't think of anything. And before they knew it, 15 minutes had passed.

"I got it!" said Carter. Trish looked up expectantly at him.

"What?"

"One of us can pass out and pretend to be dead! That way, Jonathan can let both our parents off!" he explained proudly.

"It's good, but who'll pass out?" asked Trish. Carter held both her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. That look said it all.

"Why…" she began when Carter's grip on her shoulders tightened.

"It's the only way we can save our parents," he said as he looked deeper into her eyes "Trust me." But, Trish, though she loved him very much, felt that this trust wasn't going to last.

20 minutes had already passed.

Trish was already crouched down low and was breathing in and out rapidly. Carter tried to look for a camera to see if Jonathan was watching them. It look him a long time before finally, he found it hidden in the clock itself.

After 60 breaths, Trish stood up quickly and held her breath. She instantly dropped to the ground. Carter felt his stomach lurch with shock and guilt but nevertheless, he grabbed the gun and held it as if he had just stuck her. He really hoped that Jonathan turned on his camera when he was holding the gun.

"Are you happy?" he called out "She's dead. I can go now!"

20 seconds had passed and Trish slowly regained consciousness. The last words to enter her head were "…I can go now!"

_Why did he say I?_

There was a soft menacing laugh emitting from the TV. Jonathan's face slowly came to view and he was looking at Carter with a look of false astonishment.

"I'm impressed Carter," he said with a hint of mockery "Very clever. But unfortunately, I saw your little shindig and I know you planned for Trish to pass out. So, no, I'm not letting you or your family go." Carter's face contorted with anger.

"WHY?!" he demanded angrily.

"Isn't it obvious, you fool?" said Jonathan quite irritably "First of all, Trish is not dead, and the deal was if one of is dead. Second, why do you want to be free?"

"Because that's MY family you're taking hostage!" replied Carter angrily.

"What about Trish?" asked Jonathan.

"I don't care! It's her life! Just give me my family back!" That did it. Grabbing the knife, Trish waited for Jonathan to leave.

"Ah, well, you have 30 minutes left," said Jonathan simply and the screen blanked. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain on his leg and dropped the gun in surprise. He looked down and saw that a knife was lodged in his calf. His leg was bleeding profusely.

"You insensitive little jerk!" screamed Trish. Carter looked around and saw that she was looking at him with indescribable hatred. The gun was firmly clasped in her hands and was pointed at him.

"Trish…why…" he asked, weak with pain.

"I thought you cared about me! I trusted you!" she said shrilly and she shot at him, missing by a few hairs.

"You would've done that too if you were put in my position!" shouted Carter, trying to dodge the shots.

"I would've considered you!" Trish shouted back reloading the gun and firing again.

"I was pressured!" he shouted trying to look for something to fight back with. Finally, he grabbed something and hid behind the bed. Trish looked around in fury.

"You're so selfish!" she said even though he wasn't there "I thought this plan was for our benefit! Not yours!" Suddenly, Carter smashed a lamp on her head and she fell, her head cracked half open.

"I'm sorry," said Carter "But family is always more important." Trish's eyes immediately sprung open and narrowed in anger. She kicked him hard on his wounded leg and stood up. Carter doubled up in pain.

"You said nothing else mattered but me," she said through gritted teeth. Carter, in anger, grabbed her leg and made her fall onto the bed. He then went on top of her and placed the knife on her neck. All the same, Trish cocked the gun and placed it on his chest.

"You call me selfish, what are you?" he whispered in her ear.

"You're only selfish because when I trusted you with literally my life, you gave it away, for your own safety," Trish hissed back. Carter looked at the clock.

10 minutes left.

"I'm sorry Trish," he whispered and drew the knife sharply across her neck. Blood splattered on his shirt, which was hanging loosely on his body.

He heard a click and rushed to the door. Being weak as he was, he had difficulty with the doorknob. Trish miraculously drew in a sharp and very painful breath. She weakly sat up and aimed the gun at his back.

"Sorry is never enough," she whispered, blood streaming down her neck. She fired and the bullet landed square on his back.

With a gasp, he dropped to the floor, and so did she afterwards.

///

**That was the second trap. Hoped you enjoyed! Tell me what you think of it ********. Oh yeah, I need suggestions for the next trap. I'll give you guys giveaways: TEAM TRAP, ONE WITH TAPED EYES, ONE WITH TAPED MOUTH. **

**PM it please! This "contest of suggestions" ends next week or the week after. Check my bio to see if I say it ends ******


	5. The Blind and Mute Trap

**Hey guys!!! I still didn't get ideas for this chapter, so I'm just gonna use an idea a friend made, which I think is actually good. I'm just gonna edit it a bit, but the full idea is there. Hope you like it!**

**~~//~~**

**The Blind and The Mute Trap**

**~~//~~**

Sam woke up in total darkness. In her confusion, she reached out her hands and tried to feel her way through the room. Unfortunately, she crashed into many walls and equipment that were stored in there.

"Hello?!" she called out shrilly "Is any one there?! Hello?!" Her desperate screams and crashes woke up another person in the room.

Once awake, Derek horrifyingly discovered that chains bound him tightly onto a pole. He also spotted Sam groping blindly in the light and tried to call out to her.

Then he discovered his mouth was taped shut.

Panicking internally, he tried to wiggle himself free of the chains, but no avail. Through muffled screams, he tried to alert Sam, but she couldn't hear or see him.

_Am I going blind??_ She asked herself and reached her hand up to her eyes. She discovered with sheer horror that her eyes were taped shut. She was screaming and groping around like a madwoman while Derek looked on, terrified.

At one point, due to her restless attempts to see, her hand brushed something soft, like cloth. She grabbed at it and tried to feel around it. Derek was very relieved but he couldn't talk to her.

Sam clutched the cloth again. Suddenly, the cloth was moving up and down, like someone was wearing it and breathing. Then it hit her.

"Derek?!" she shouted. She knew that Derek loved soft clothes. Tears escaped his eyes at the thought that even though she found him, she'd never know if it really was him.

"Derek?! Talk to me!" she cried again. And Derek tried, but he couldn't. Then, Sam backed away, thinking that she was with a total stranger whom she thought was Derek. Disappointment filled his mind and more tears escaped.

Suddenly, they both heard a door open and they snapped their heads up to that direction. Derek saw a shadow descending down the steps. It was small and it looked like a young girl's.

Before he knew it, Sarah Vladimir materialized before him, holding a megaphone.

"Hello Derek," she said in her most terrifying voice. Goosebumps appeared on his skin. Sarah lifted the megaphone to her lips.

"Hello Sam," she said. Sam wheeled around looking for the source of the voice. Sarah smirked and continued.

"Today, you are with a partner." Her voice sounded like it came from speaker, not as if she was standing right there. "I assume you know who it is."

"Where is Derek?!" demanded Sam, still looking around blindly.

"Patience," replied Sarah "He's in this room, strapped to a pole. Let's play a game." She glanced at Derek. His muscles froze.

"What?" asked Sam carefully, deciding to stay put. Playfully, Sarah walked toward her and just stood a few feet away. She lifted the megaphone and spoke again.

"A matching button and lever is needed to free Derek. However, after this conversation ends, two circular saws will advance toward Derek's neck. There are 3 levers and 3 buttons. One of the levers will slow down the saws, but it will cause excruciatingly painful death. One of the buttons will speed up the saws, killing the victim instantly. The 2nd lever will open the door to snakes and scorpions and the last button will trigger the gun pointed at you right now." Even though Sam couldn't see it, she knew that the gun was right there beside her.

"You have 4 minutes," said Sarah and she disappeared through a door. Suddenly, they both heard whirring noises and the sound of moving metal. Derek, seeing the saws advancing, panicked internally and tried to scream through the tape.

Fortunately, Sam heard the saws and tried to feel her way to the panel board. The saws were only a few feet away when she found the levers. She skipped the buttons and tried the levers. She pulled the first one she felt, and she heard the sound of the saws disappear. She leaned on the panel and breathed in relief.

In Derek's case, it was no sign of relief. The blades slowed down, but they were still coming toward him, meaning excruciatingly painful death. He screamed through the tape, trying to get her attention.

Fortunately, Sam noticed her mistake. She still heard a faint whirring of the saws and the creaking of metal.

She knew it was still moving.

Knowing this mean very painful death for Derek, her hands flew back to the panel and grasped the next lever. She threw all her weight against it.

Suddenly, she heard a cranking noise and the sound of the blades becoming louder and faster. Derek looked horrified at the approaching blades.

Panicking, Sam pulled another lever and heard a small door open. Suddenly, she felt something cold slide under her feet and something crawling on top of them. The snakes and scorpions were surrounding her.

The blades were just inches away from slicing his skin. Derek tried to scream at Sam, but again, the tape muffled him. Meanwhile, Sam tried her luck on the buttons. She pressed one and hoped it would stop the machine halfway.

It was the wrong button.

The bullet flew out and smashed into her shoulder before she could even react. It was a good thing she was a little away from the hole, or it would've entered her head instead.

She gasped in pain and staggered back up. Derek's screams made her work faster. She found the lever, but she was too late in finding the button. The saws stopped moving and she heard something heavy fall.

Her heart sinking, she tore out the tape, parts of her eyelids torn out. But she wasn't blind enough to see what happened.

"DEREK!!!" she cried and ran to where his severed head now lay. She took it in her arms and held it close. Her tears fell to the ground and her shoulders were shaking heavily. She seemed to be crying blood, because the wounds from her eyelids mixed with the tears that fell down her face.

Suddenly, she heard a slow distant clapping. She looked behind her and saw Sarah standing there, a worn out bear clutched in her arm, and clapping in amusement.

"Congratulations," she said "You survived. Actually, it would've been better if you both survived but…" Her gaze flickered to Derek's decapitated body and she smirked. Sam managed to hold a glare, despite her burning shoulder and he stabs and nips from the snakes and scorpions.

"Your next test is in a door next to the death trap," was all Sarah said before disappearing through the door she came in.

Sam got up slowly, dropping the head, and tried to look for doors beside the saws. Finally, she saw a drawer and retrieved an envelope from it. Inside was a grubby map with a faded circle on the top right corner and a clean note that said "Meet us here."

With a last look at Derek's body, she dashed up the stairs and out the door.

~~//~~

**Heeeyyyy! Sorry this took so long. School and stuff. So yah…hope you like it!!!**


	6. The Chain Fan Trap

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update! A Lot of things to do! But just a few more chapters and this story is done! Anyway…REMEMBER: DO NOT FORGET TO COMMENT!!!!**

**~~//~~**

**The Chain Fan Trap**

**~~//~~**

Jamie woke gasping on his side in a wide, yet barren room. It was absolutely empty, except for a metallic door that stood solitarily across him, and there was no sound other than the sound of blades above him and the clinking of chains.

He looked up and saw a steel fan twirling above him, its edges glinting menacingly. And below it hung a thick chain that clinked whenever the fan moved. Jamie sat up and leaned against his arm, trying to breathe normally. Though the room was wide, he felt like the walls were closing in on him.

Once he had enough strength, he got up and sprinted towards the solitary door. He twisted the door handle back and forth, but it wouldn't budge. The handle was slick with oil and it quickly caught on his hands. He pounded his fists on the door, but he heard nothing on the other side.

Suddenly, a rush of static filled his ears. He tried to look for the source, and found that it came from speakers hanging above him.

"Hello?" he called "Who's that?"

Static met his ears again, louder this time, like someone was fiddling with the radio or a microphone…

Finally, he heard a voice.

"Hello," said the voice "Welcome to the Vladimir house. I am Isaac Vladimir. You are now in the cellar." Jamie was shocked. In all the legends of the Vladimir's he had heard, they always said that either of his two children would decide his test and fate.

Why is Isaac doing it?

"Ah, I'm sure you're wondering why I'm the one behind the speaker and not my children," said Isaac, as if he read his mind "Well you see, I have a strong feeling about you, boy. I know you have a capacity to overcome things like this, unlike your friends.

"So I'm deciding to test you, not because you are at fault. Rather, because I want to see that capacity in you. I want to see how well you can escape this simple, yet deadly trap." Jamie glared at the speakers, enraged. _This is just merely a game?! Not a death sentence?!_

"And I'm sure you would want to see your friends," added Isaac slyly. Jamie's face softened. He hadn't seen then in a long time, especially Lindsay…

"Yes, your friends," contemplated Isaac "The only way to see them is through that door." Jamie turned to look at the door, which seemed bigger now to him.

"Of course…you'll be needing a key…" said Isaac distantly.

"Where is it?" demanded Jamie. Then, he heard some ghost of a laugh behind the speakers that grew increasingly louder till it nearly burst his eardrums.

"Why don't you try the fan?" hinted Isaac. Jamie looked up at the fan, and sure enough, the key was there, on the edge above the fan.

"Oh, I feel I must remind you," said Isaac "In 3 minutes the door will be permanently locked. Which means, not even the key will be able to open it. So, prove me you can pass this test." Then, the speakers turned off. Jamie looked around him in horror. _How will I get the key in time?? There's nothing else here but the…_

_Chain._

_That's it_, he decided. He went to the chain and looked it over. A little rusty, but it will hold. He threw himself on the chain and began to climb up, when he let out a scream of pain.

He wrenched his hand out of the chain, which had been momentarily lodged on it. It was covered in blood, with blood still oozing out and running down his arm. He looked for the source of the wound, and saw a blood-smeared rusty nail. In fact, the whole chain was covered top to bottom in rusty nails. The nails pierced his legs and his other hand.

He knew that tetanus was spreading inside him. He could feel his jaw muscles stiffen and his face contorting painfully. It was working downward towards his neck, making his muscles stiffen even more. But he still worked his way up.

Bit by bit, he pulled his hands and legs out of the nails and, though his muscles were contracting painfully, he was already almost at the top. He tried to twist his neck to find some sort of clock anywhere in the room, but the strain was hurting his nerves and his muscles. Finally he saw it.

1 minute left.

Covered in blood, he hurriedly climbed his way up, not caring if the nails punctured his veins. He was sweating profusely and he felt himself palpitating, but he was nearly there, just a few inches away.

Then, a spasm shot through his back. He held on tightly to the chain so he wouldn't fall, pressing the nails deeper into his skin, and gasped for breath. This happened for a few minutes, and then it spared him, leaving him gasping and dizzy. He looked at the clock again.

45 seconds left.

Once he was at the top, tried to catch the rhythm of the fan, so his hand wouldn't be a victim of its sharp edges. He reached his stiff arm up and carefully, but swiftly, clasped his hand around the key.

Unfortunately, he didn't pull his hand down early enough.

With a scream of pain and a blast of blood from his arm, he fell all the way down, ripping the skin from his hands and legs from the nails. He hit the ground, smashing his ribs in the process. His severed hand landed with a plop beside him. Weakly, he looked back at the clock.

10 seconds left.

He got the key from his hand and dashed to the door. 5 seconds were left. He fumbled with the key until finally, the door swung open. With a sigh of relief, he staggered with stiff legs through the open door.

As soon as the door closed, he heard something pop open. He saw a hidden compartment and in it, he saw a bottle marked Antidote. He immediately grabbed the bottle, hoping this wasn't poison or something, and injected himself. His muscles relaxed and his jaw loosened. He then made his way up the stairs.

He came across the basement. It was dirty and sprayed with blood. Scorpions and snakes were crawling at his feet. Wondering what happened here, he didn't notice he stepped on something. He looked down and screamed.

It was Derek's head.

Jamie felt himself gag at the sight and felt even sicker when he saw the body, all covered in blood. Beside him were circular saws, turning slowly as if used previously.

But Sam was nowhere to be found.

He ran up the stairs and into the kitchen. It was dirtier than the basement and a part of the floor was drenched in animal intestines. Jamie nearly threw up. Intestines made his stomach churn.

Then, he saw an opened door. Curious, he advanced towards it, but nearly lost his balance as his foot caught the edge of the hole behind the door. Then, his eyes widened in horror.

Though it was dark and only a dim light was seen at the bottom, he saw Lindsay chained to the ground, all covered in blood, her neck cut open and her limbs separated from her body.

Trying not to let the tears come to his eyes, he dashed up the next flight of stairs to the first floor. It was very dark, only lit by a few candles. From them, he made out another flight of stairs to the second floor. The journey was long, but with tried legs, he made it up.

Blood was flowing rapidly out of his arm and his brain was losing blood quickly. His vision was blurry, but his mission was clear: To find Sam and the Vladimirs. He tried every door on the second floor, but they were all dark and empty.

He tried the last door and when he opened it, the first thing he saw was a body sprawled on the floor. He flipped it up and gasped.

It was Carter.

He tried to take his eyes away from Carter's unmoving ones and looked at the bed. He didn't have to look to know it was Trish, and didn't want to look at the bloodstained sheets under her, so he left.

There was a last flight of stairs, which seemingly led to the attic. But something caught Jamie's eye. Something he never noticed until now.

There was a trail of blood beside him that started from the bottom of the stairs that went all the way up to the attic. In fact, that trailer began in the basement, where Derek was.

Curious and hopeful, he bounded up the wooden steps and when he got to the top, he nearly fell down in surprise.

Sam was crouched in a corner, clutching her shoulder and gasping in pain. Her eyelids were partially ripped and her shoulder and hand were stained in blood. Jamie crouched down and met her eyes.

"J-Jamie…?" she breathed, gasping hard.

"I'm here," he said convincingly "What happened?"

"T-They…they killed Derek," gasped Sam "T-they want me in there…" She pointed to the door of the attic. Jamie looked skeptically at it and gently pulled Sam up. She let out a huge gasp of pain.

"I'm sorry," he apologized "If they want you in there, I'm coming with you." And together, they stepped into the room.

It was pitch black even with the door open. Sam and Jamie held their ground and waited for whatever was going to happen next.

Suddenly, Jamie heard Sam give a choked scream and the sound of a knife being stabbed onto skin. He couldn't see what happened because it was still dark.

"Sam???" He called out frantically, but another voice answered him.

"Welcome Jamie, we've been expecting you," said a voice and a lamp flickered on.

~~//~~

**Hope you liked it!!! I'm estimating 3 more chapters to go before this story comes to a close. Have a nice day!**


	7. The Test

**Helloo!!! Sorry for the long wait. I'm having problems with my youtube plus SCHOOL. Anyway…this is the penultimate chapter before the finale! Keep reading!!**

**~~//~~**

**The Test**

**~~//~~**

The light from the lamp blinded him for a while, but when the bright light subsided from his eyes, he was able to see three pairs of menacing eyes staring at him.

"We've been waiting for you Jamie," said Isaac, his eyes glinting maliciously.

"What have you done with Sam?!" demanded Jamie. Sarah, with an evil smile, extended a finger to his right. He looked and gasped.

Sam was gone. Blood flowed like a river from the deep gash on her neck. The last of his friends was gone, and he was left all alone to face his fear.

"Monsters!" spat Jamie, losing a little bit of balance because of the lost blood in his brain.

"Aren't we all?" said Isaac, spreading his palms upward as if it were a shrug. Sarah and Jonathan smiled maliciously.

"What do you want with me?" asked Jamie through gritted teeth and while gripping his severed arm.

"Well," said Isaac crossing his legs "It's basically an offer really. Just one simple thing."

"And what would that be?" asked Jamie still glaring at them. They never flinched.

"To join us," said Isaac in his most convincing voice "To be spared of your life, be a legend that you have survived the vicious Vladimirs. But you will work with us, hunt with us, plan with us, kill with us." At this point, he got up from his chair and strode towards him.

Isaac looked him straight in the eye. Jamie felt something cold run down his spine. He could see the dark bags under his eyes and the blood red lines of insanity in his eyes. His hair was tangled, but appeared neat under the hat he wore. Jonathan and Sarah looked uncertain at the way their father was advancing towards Jamie.

"Together Jamie, we can rid the world from the evil of the world," he whispered "Join us…and we will achieve justice."

Jamie was speechless for a while, but composed himself at the last minute. He stared back at Isaac with hard eyes.

"With the way you're doing it," he whispered back "No thanks." Isaac smiled, as if he expected that answer.

"I should've guessed," he said returning to his seat "Jonathan, finish him off."

"What?!" exclaimed Jamie "No!!"

"You heard me," said Isaac "It was either join us or be killed."

"You didn't state any option!" protested Jamie, watching in horror as Jonathan pulled out a revolver.

"I thought it was pretty obvious, daddy," said Sarah, looking at him pathetically.

"It was," agreed Isaac.

"Can't you just let me go and get over it?!" cried Jamie as Jonathan was loading the gun.

"Jamie," said Isaac in a menacing voice "No one EVER leaves the Vladimir house alive. Now…" He looked at his son and smiled. "Finish him."

Jonathan cocked the gun in place and took an aim. Jamie waited in anticipation. _Might as well, I'm gonna die anyway…_

But for some reason, Jonathan was hesitating. His finger was tight on the trigger and he was very calm. But he couldn't pull it. He had no intention to.

"What are you waiting for?" demanded his father. Jamie stared at him curiously. _Why isn't he shooting?_

"I said shoot, boy!" shouted Isaac. Jonathan flexed his fingers around the gun and took aim again. But he couldn't bring himself to shoot.

"Don't tell me he's taking sympathy!" exclaimed Sarah. Jaime looked at Jonathan in surprise. _Sympathy from a Vladimir??_

"What are you waiting for dammit? Shoot the damn gun!" shouted Isaac cursing. Jonathan held his finger on the trigger. No one knew why he didn't shoot yet.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR??? SHOOT THE BOY!!_ screamed Isaac rising from his seat.

_BANG. _

~~//~~

**Oooh! Cliffhanger! XD You'll have to wait till the next chapter to find out who he shot! Hope you liked it! **


	8. Finale?

**Oooh guys! Finalee!! Hope you like this final chapter!!!**

**~~//~~**

**Finale…?**

**~~//~~**

Jamie opened his eyes, which were stiff from being cramped shut the whole time. And to his surprise, he was still alive. He looked incredulously at Jonathan and saw that the gun wasn't pointed to him, but to his left.

Suddenly, he heard a thud and a shrill scream. Jamie turned to look and, to his surprise, someone else was on the floor,

It was Isaac.

'Daddy!!" screamed Sarah dropping to her knees and shaking him. Jonathan left his position and went towards his father.

"Get out of the way brat," he said shoving her away by the face. He then cocked his gun again and shot his father a few more times.

"STOP IT!!!" screamed Sarah slashing his hand with her razor. Jonathan dropped the gun in pain and whirled around to smack her in the face.

"Why are you supporting him???" demanded Jonathan reaching for his gun.

"Cause he's my DADDY!" said Sarah stabbing her razor into his arm. Jonathan screamed in pain.

"After what he's done to us? To YOU?!" shouted Jonathan "He never LOVED you!!!" He took a shot and it went to her side. She screamed in pain.

Jamie could hardly keep up with what's going on. His eyes were losing their focus and the room was spinning fast.

Sarah was on the ground, silently crying. Jonathan went to her and bent down. For once, he seemed like a real brother.

"He never did love me…" whispered Sarah through her tears.

"It doesn't matter," said Jonathan "Its finished. We don't have to suffer torment anymore. He's dead and we're free."

Suddenly, they all heard laughter from the corpse in the back of the room. Sarah sat up, clutching her side, to see if her father was really alive. Jonathan, with a frown of resentment plastered on his face, went to the body and kicked it so he was staring at his father's face.

"You aren't free son," said Isaac weakly "You were never free."

"What the hell are you talking about old man?" demanded Jonathan cocking his gun. Isaac laughed silently.

"I never go down alone," said Isaac "If I go down, then you're going down with me." Jonathan glared at him. Sarah looked confused. Jamie's brain couldn't keep up.

"Whatever, dad," said Jonathan taking a final shot at his chest. He went back to his sister and gave her a look that finally said it was over.

Suddenly, the siblings stopped and clutched their chests. Jamie's eyes opened to see what was going on. After a few minutes, they fell to the floor, passed out or presumably dead.

Jamie, confused as he was, felt like passing out himself. Finally, his brain gave up and everything turned black.

~~//~~

When he woke up, he found himself in a hospital room with a blood line attached to his vein. He looked at his arm and found it was still amputated. He tried to remember what had happened before he passed out. He tried to gather the fragments of memory and put them into order.

When he was finished, he realized something with shock and satisfaction.

The Vladimirs were gone.

~~//~~

4 years later, the police had only just discovered the dead bodies in the house of the Vladimirs. Assuming they were really dead, they sent them to the autopsy for verification.

At the autopsy, the people had just examined the father and concluded that he was dead. Shot several times in the chest.

They proceeded to open up the two siblings. Once they did, they saw something unusual imbedded in their chests.

"Ugh," said a nurse pulling out a mini bomb from the girl's chest "Who would put this in their bodies?"

"Well, the father was loony," said another nurse pulling out another bomb from the boy's "So it might've been him."

"Huh," said the nurse putting it into a tray "Its already defused."

"But it looks as if it was about to explode," said the other nurse "Like it began to explode but it suddenly got defused."

"That explains the burns in that part of the heart," said the nurse pointing at a charred part "Must've killed them."

"Yeah," said the other nurse "Case closed." They took off their gloves and went to take their lunch break.

After a few minutes, a heart beat slowly in one of the bodies.

~~//~~

**That's it folks! I know the ending was a bit impossible, but I had to make a cliff hanger for the sequel! Yes the sequel!**

**So there! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
